Dreams
by SlashyYaoiFangirl
Summary: YAOI. Fugiwara's dreams come real. KubotaTokitoh.


Hello! This is my second fic! YAY! If you read this please review!  
  
Warnings- This is YAOI!! If you are offended by homosexuality, please leave now. okay other warnings, this is fluffy and has way to much Angst, so if you don't like that please leave.  
  
Disclaimer- These wonderful people do Not belong to me. They belong to Minekura-sensi. All bow down to her, for she is a god and deserves our worship.  
  
Dreams  
  
Kubota-senpi was leaning against Tokitoh, whispering in his ear. When he stopped, Tokitoh began to blush.  
  
'Kubo-chan!' He heard from his hiding place down the hall.  
  
'Yes Tokitoh? Is something wrong?' Answered Kubota in his beautiful voice.  
  
'Uhh no.'  
  
~No you stupid boy tell him to get away and return to Me.~ Fugiwara thought uselessly at Tokitoh.  
  
'Yes.' He jumped up out of his hiding place and tried to run to them and tear them apart, but he couldn't.  
  
~No don't! Please Kubota-senpi! Please don't...~  
  
He stopped mid thought as he saw Kubota kiss Tokitoh. He fell to the ground screaming Kubota's name, but Kubota ignored him and began to make out with Tokitoh.  
  
Fugiwara sat up in his bed, screaming.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!! They can't be together!!!" After a few deep breaths he calmed down and realized it was only a nightmare. He looked at the clock and saw that he needed tot get ready for school, as he was getting ready he was giggling and thinking about corner Kubota and getting him to tell him that he really did love him and not that stupid Tokitoh.  
  
~At School~  
  
"Kubota-senpi...Kubota-senpi...KUBOTA-SENPI!" Fugiwara screamed his voice growing louder and shriller with each 'Kubota-senpi'. Kubota finally heard him, turned and raised his eyebrow. Fugiwara saw this and ran towards him.  
  
"Oh, Kubota-senpi, your so strong and manly and..." Here Tokitoh interrupted him from across the room,  
  
"Hey, Kubo-chan!" Kubota heard this and walked towards Tokitoh. "What are we doing today?" He asked when Kubota joined him. Kubota raised his eyebrow and slung his arm around Tokitoh's shoulders.  
  
"Why anything you want to, Tokitoh." He whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
"I meant for EC! What's our shift today?" Kubota just shrugged. "You said you'd find out! Now I have to face that terrorizing, evil..." Kubota put a finger on Tokitoh's lips,  
  
"Now is that anyway to talk about a lady?"  
  
"I guess not, good thing I'm not talking about one!" Kubota shook his head slowly. "Anyways, why didn't you find out?"  
  
"Fugiwara-kun stopped me."  
  
"Fugiwara?!?", Tokitoh exclaimed in a disgusted voice, "That sniveling little worm that is always slobbering over you???" His voice was now tinged with jealousy. Kubota stopped him and push him against the wall so that he was leaning against Tokitoh's smaller frame.  
  
~Noooo!! Kubota-senpi! Get away from him you idiot boy! Kubota is mine!~ He thought angrily at Tokitoh.  
  
"Now, now Tokitoh, you aren't getting jealousy of him because I spent time with him?" Kubota whispered into Tokitoh's ears to where Fugiwara could barely hear them. Tokitoh blushed.  
  
"Kubo-chan!"  
  
"Yes, Tokitoh, is something wrong?"  
  
~NO! It's just like my dream! This can't be happing! Please Kubota-senpi, don't kiss him!~ He desperately thought until Kubota's voice interrupted his thoughts,  
  
"Are you sure?" Knowing what was going to happen next, Fugiwara tried to jump up and pull them apart. But two girls that had been staring in rapt fascination held him back and gagged him, so as not to interrupt Kubota and Tokitoh.  
  
"Yes." Tokitoh looked up from Kubota's chest, where he had been staring at to hide his blushes, and look into Kubota's eyes. Fugiwara tried to pull away but couldn't. Then he was to late, Kubota was kissing Tokitoh gently. Tokitoh froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around Kubota's neck and kissing him back. Fugiwara slipped from the girls grasp and sagged to the floor crying.  
  
~No. Kubota-senpi. I love you. Please don't let this be happening.~ He looked up. The last thing he saw before jumping up and running away, was Kubota trailing kisses down Tokitoh's neck. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay you made it to the end. Yay! Now please feed my pathetic ego and review! 


End file.
